Odd
by luvme123
Summary: It is a bit odd, seeing a teenage boy with a baby in his lap playing a pc game; at a VOLLEYBALL tournament, of all things, too. Felix confronts this kid and finds out the reason. Pewdiecry fluff. Fic I've been hovering over for a while.


It was a little _odd_, Felix had to admit, seeing a teenage boy playing a pc game at a sporting event - and at a _volleyball tournament_ of all events. It was especially odd that the teenage boy in question had a baby sitting in his lap sipping from a bottle. That's what really compelled him, was the baby, Felix tried to convince himself, not the fact that the strange boy was most definitely attractive.

He wasn't even paying attention to the girls, who - by the looks of it - were trying to get his attention; stopping for a water break right in front of where he stood, yelling loudly as they bent down to tie their shoes to see if he was interested. But the boy barely looked up once. Felix doesn't know exactly how found himself sitting next to him after ten minutes of continuous starting, urging himself to speak up, but he did. He was playing what looked like a platform game and looked like he was about to throw his laptop, along with the baby, out of his lap.

"I- I'm Felix," Felix stutters, tripping on his words as he finally speaks up. The boy looks away from his game, even taking time to sneak another look. Felix nearly smirks at the gaping girls down below them as they glare daggers at him. Instead he opts for a warm, encouraging smile at the boy. "What's this cutiepie's name?"

"I'm Cry, and this is Ally." He points to the little girl, waiting for the comment on his name, but it never comes.

"Cool. Mind if I hold Ally while you play?"

"Nah, not at all. Here." Cry shifts so Ally can be shifted over to Felix's arms and continues on in his game.

"I see you're playing a game; mind if I ask which one?" He mentally curses himself for sounding so formal.

"Just some random shit I downloaded off Steam. Game's glitchy as fuck, but it's something to do." Cry shrugs.

"Really?" Felix asks incredulously, looking at the multitude of volleyball matches going on below them.

"Yeah." Cry says, and, sensing the look Felix was giving him, says, "Gay."

"Oh." Felix looked shocked. "Ok."

"Does that change anything?"

"No." Felix assures cooly, "Not at all."

"Good." Cry says. They sit in silence a moment, Cry playing his game with a look of pure frustration, until a buzzer sounds loudly and cheering interrupts the quiet between them. Ally starts to cry and Felix rocks her helplessly, looking to the shorter boy for help. Cry laughs as he packs his laptop into a carrier and holds his arms up. Felix obliges, handing off the small girl and Cry stands. He starts walking towards the exit, but stops and turns to a confused-looking Felix. "You coming?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah." Felix stands, pushing his glasses up his face as he makes his way towards Cry. On the way out, a girl in tight spandex stops Cry, trying to flirt, and Cry gives Felix a pleading look. Felix takes action quickly, blush rising on his cheeks as he slides his hand in the one holding loosely to the strap of Cry's computer case. "Hey, babe, who's this?" He tries to sound natural, and, surprisingly does.

"Oh, this is Lindsay. She's on one of the teams." Cry plays along quick, nuzzling into Felix's side and rubbing nervous circles in his hand as he nods to the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Felix says and Cry drags him out by his hand, Felix smirking at the girl. On his way out, he whispers, "Sorry hon. Better luck next time."

* * *

><p>"Dude, that was crazy!" Cry grins as he pulls Felix down the hall. "Thanks for that." He drops Felix's hand and pulls out a key and puts it in the keyhole of one of the classrooms.<p>

"Yeah..." Felix smiles wryly at Cry as he pushes open the door. Cry sees his worry and grins at him.

"Don't worry, my sister's a teacher here, and a coach on one of the teams playing in there," Cry assures him, "She gave me the key for when Ally decided to get fussy."

Cry opens the door and drops to the floor, letting the baby crawl freely on the carpet.

"So who're you here for?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the gal you're here for?" Cry asks nonchalantly, "Your sister? Girlfriend?.."

"Sister." Felix says. "We live in the UK, and so when she got the offer to come here to play, my mom said someone had to go with her; it was either me or her boyfriend, and I don't think my mom would have liked the latter, so I decided to come."

Cry laughs. "I bet they wouldn't."

"So, since you're a gamer... What games do you play?" Felix grins as he joins Cry on the floor. Cry pulls out his laptop and redirects Ally, who was tipping over a garbage can.

"Anything," Cry says, "I have a YouTube channel where I play games n' shit."

"Really?"

"Yep." Cry smiles. "It's sorta my job."

"That's so cool!" Felix says despite himself. "...How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Cry says cooly, "I just graduated."

"Cool, I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks."

"Nice."

"So your seventeen and you already have a job..."

"Yeah, I do this thing called let's play on YouTube and they pay me for like views and stuff."

"That's amazing."

/ / /

"Cry, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Stace, I'm coming." Cry sighs, packing his stuff. Felix was already at the door, introducing himself to Stacey, Cry's sister. Ally was happily chattering in her mother's arms. He stands and moves to the door. "I'll walk home."

"Cry, my house is across town." Stacey sighs.

"I'll run, then. See you there." Stacey just rolls her eyes and walks out the door. Cry turns to Felix. "Gimme your hand."

Felix does, hesitantly, and watches as Cry scribbles on it with a pen he'd pulled from his pocket.

"I'll see you around, Felix." Cry says, winking, and rushing off to the door. Felix looks to his hand to see Cry had written his number and Skype on it and grins. He'd _definitely_ be calling him later. But first he needed to find his sister...

* * *

><p>A shrill ringing awakes Cry early one morning a few months after the tournament. He groans as he realizes he's fallen asleep at his desk and groans as he realizes "early" was actually eleven thirty. It takes him a moment to realize that it was his laptop ringing and opens his Skype to see a video request from "pewdiepie" and grins.<p>

"Hey, Pewds." Cry says as the blond appears on his screen.

"Hey Cry! Did I wake you? I thought I'd gotten the timezone thing right this time..." Felix frowns as he flips through some papers on his own, very messy, desk. He pulls out a sheet. "There it is! According to this, if I did the math right, it should be eleven thirty in the morning there."

"It is, I'm just bad at getting a normal sleeping schedule." Cry smiles at the thought of Felix trying to find the appropriate time to call him so far away.

"What?"

"I was up all night editing-" A crash has Cry up from his spot, cursing. "Jund what did you do?!" He yells to his roommate. When there's cursing from his kitchen, he groans, and turns back to his computer. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Felix smiles. "I'll wait."

"Thanks." And with that, Cry rushes out of his bedroom, already spouting profanities at his roommate. Felix takes a moment to take in Cry's bedroom - or, the parts of the room he could see in the frame of the webcam. He could tell that Cry had been recording and editing at his desk soon by his position in the room; cry would usually chat with him on his bed, and his laptop was on top of said bed across the room, so he assumed he'd been logged into Skype on his desktop.

There were clothes spread on the bed as well, a tie hung sloppily over the bed post, a pair of skinny jeans and a button-down shirt as well. He'd had a party or something going on soon or it already had. A plushie of a white creature he'd come to call "sup guy" on the bedside table next to a cup of water. Felix was just taking notice to the posters hanging on Cry's walls when the brunette returns, heaving a sigh as he sits in his chair.

"Sorry, my roommate and his boyfriend broke all of our dishes." He says, sliding his headphones on his ears.

"What?"

"Long story." Cry says. "Anyways, was there something you called for or were you just calling to talk to me?"

"Uh, b-both I guess. I-I was wondering..." Felix's voice trails and he studies his own desk dutifully.

"Yeah..?"

"Huh?" Felix looks up, feigning confusion.

"You were wondering?.." Cry supports.

"Oh. Oh, yeah, uh...I was wondering if... Wouldyougooutwithme?" Felix's voice rushes out, and Cry can't understand his words. Combine that with an accent and shitty Skype connection, and he was completely lost.

"...Say that again?"

"Would you wanna go out? Like, on a date? Next time I'm in America?"

"A date?" Cry asks, his voice nervously going up in pitch. "You're not joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about wanting to go on a date with you?"

"...No reason. I-I'm just a bit reluctant I guess. A friend of mine always makes jokes, and I don't know if he's serious or not some times. I thought that was what you were doing." Cry says sheepishly, and it's his turn to look away from the screen. He blushes as he feels Felix's eyes on him.

"I'm not joking." Felix says. Cry blushes more.

"Then yeah, I'd like that. Just hit me up next time you're in the states." Cry smiles at the Swede.

"You know I would anyways."


End file.
